Never Again
by Graceful Chocolate-Rose
Summary: Sakura finds out that Sasuke will be at Naruto and Hinata's wedding too. Can she handle seeing him again after what happened 2yrs. ago? [SasuSaku]and others, First fanfic, so read and review! taking a break from this one for a while.
1. Preview

Here's a little preview of the story I'm writing. Tell me what you think.

Thanks- Graceful Chocolate-Rose

_**Maybe it's because you're jealous? **No, that's not it, I love Hinata and Naruto's like a brother. I'm happy for them but… **But you can't help but think why can't that be t me? **__I guess, I just thought I would be walking down as the bride once, but I'm always a bridesmaid. I guess I'm just THAT GIRL. The girl destined to always be the bridesmaid never the bride. _

Naruto and Hinata are getting married, and I'm going to be the maid of honor. As the day draws closer it's not the wedding that's plaguing my mind, no, it's him. My ex-fiancé, them man who pledge to love me forever. Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. The Big Question

Disclaimer- I sniff do not tear own Naruto…

(A/N: "talking" _thinking_ **_inner sakura_**, **flashback)**

Chapter 1- The Big Question…

It all started September 23rd. It was the night of Ino's big 23rd birthday party. It started out as a fun filled night. As I glanced around the room I took notice of my friends. They all look so happy. Choji was onstage, toasting his blushing girlfriend. Ino was embarrassed, but I saw that she was full of joy. Next to her stood Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was looking lovingly into her eyes. They were all so much in love. Ino and Choji had been recently married. It was a beautiful wedding. As had Shikamaru and Temari's. But Temari was noticeably rounder on her day. That's right Temari and Shikamaru are expecting their first child soon. I hated to admit it but I was jealous.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, which awoke me from my daydreaming.

"Sakura…?" Hinata questioned

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you outside a moment?" she asked as a deep blush spread across her face.

_What could she possible have to ask me that's making her blush this much? _ I thought.

"Sure Hinata," I said stepping outside. The party had gotten loud and not an ideal place to talk anyway. "What's up?" I asked as we met the chilling air.

"Umm… Well S-Sakura, I w-wanted you to be the fir-first to k-know…" She mumbled.

"Well?" I was getting impatient. _What is going on? Hinata hardly ever stutters anymore and especially not around me. This must be big._

"Well, um… N-Naruto-kun. He-He asked me…"

_Oh Naruto-kun now is it. Interesting._ Although everyone knew they were dating, she was still really shy about it. I had never heard her call me –kun before.

"Well he and I w-we're. We're getting married." She blurted out

_Married! Naruto and Hinata? I knew they like each other and they have been 'dating', but I never thought. _ _It would happen, especially this soon. Who would thought that dense Naruto would actually propose! _I looked over at her. _ Well I'm glad, they deserve to be happy!_

"Oh my gosh! Hinata that's so great. I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yea, I'm happy to, but I have to say something else. Sakura, you're one of mine and Naruto's closest friends, and you've always been there for me. So well umm..."

_What in the world is she getting at? _I couldn't help but blush at those kind words.

"Well, Sakura, what I'm getting at is… will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course Hinata!" I practically screamed. _I should be happy why aren't I happy? **Maybe it's because you're jealous? **No that's not it, I love Hinata and Naruto's like a brother. I'm happy for them but… **But you can't help but think why can't that be t me? **__I guess, I just thought I would be walking down as the bride once, but I'm always a bridesmaid. _ I had been a bridesmaid at Temari's, Ino, and even TenTen's wedding. _I guess I'm just THAT GIRL. The girl destined to always be the bridesmaid never the bride._

"Hinata, I'm really happy for you! C-Can I ask you a q-question though?" _Damn, I mentally hit myself for stuttering. Was I really that nervous?_

"What is it, Sakura?" she questioned. She knew what I was going to ask.

"Well, I was just wondering who is Naruto's best man?" **_You already know who it is. You're just going to regret asking._**

"Oh. Well it-it's..." I could tell she didn't want to say it.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" _Please say NO! Hinata please say no! Let it be anyone else, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru... Heck even Gaara or Lee, just not HIM._

"Yea, Sakura. It's Sasuke."


	3. Painful Memories

Author's note: I want to start off bye saying thanks to all those who are reading this, to those who favorited this story, and alerted it!

I also want to thank Flut, Icygurl2, and JuSaNoTHaFaNaTiC for their lovely reviews!!

Okay now that i got all that thanking out of the way, on with CHAPTER 2!!

**Chapter 2- Painful Memories**

It's Sasuke, isn't it?" _Please say NO! Hinata please say no! Let it be anyone else, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru... Heck even Gaara or Lee, just not HIM._

"Yea, Sakura. It's Sasuke."

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. Anyone, but Sasuke, why did it have to be him? At that moment I seriously doubted if there was a God. And if there was, he had a very sick sense of humor. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She asked me. Her voice had changed no longer was it the voice of an excited bride-to-be, but of a quiet friend, filled with worry and concern.

"Yea, of course I'm fine Hinata. Why wouldn't I be?" _Of course I'm not fine HINATA! But I couldn't bear to tell you that. There is no way I'm going to let HIM ruin your big day. I promise, I'll behave._

"W-well it's just that u-um..." I could hear the concern in her voice; I wasn't going to ruin this for her not over that. _Besides I'm over it. It happened 2 years ago. **If you're over it then why are you so upset over the prospect of seeing him again? **_I hated to admit it but I was, even Hinata seemed to notice.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm fine, I promise." _Quick think of a reason you have to leave, I can't do this not here, not now, not to poor Hinata. _"O-jeez Hinata I'm so sorry I just remembered I have to go!"

"You sure you're okay?" I could tell she didn't believe my lies, not for one minute.

"I promise! I'm fine. Now you get your butt in there and go have some fun!" I forced a smile.

She started to walk way. _No, wait just wait till she gets inside. Just wait till you're sure she can't see you._ She turned around and looked at me. I quickly looked down avoiding her eyes; I just couldn't let her see me like this. I was determined not to ruin her moment. She half smiled and walked inside. The moment the doors closed is when the dam burst.

* * *

I ran down the street. My face was red, and tears were begining to tumble.I tried to hide them. I knew I wouldn't be able to much longer. I needed to get home fast, before I completely lost it. As I ran home, it started to pour. _Just like that night. At least I don't have to hide the tears anymore. _I thought before letting go. The tears rushed down my face, two seemingly endless waterfalls of my sadness.

* * *

Finally I reached my apartment. I fiddled with the keys trying to get in. After what seemed like forever I got the door open. I quickly shut the door and fell leaning against it. Through my tears I surveyed the apartment. _Damn, after 2 years I still can't get used to this. Not coming home to him. _I shook my head trying to force the thought from my mind. Even though I moved in 2 years ago, it felt like it was just yesterday. As much as I tried to hide it, the pain was still there, still fresh.

It all happened 2 years ago. I was 21 and he recently turned 22. We had been dating for a while, 4… wait 5 years. But it felt like forever. We were in love. And nothing was going to stop us.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK –**

"Shit I'm late!" I screamed running down the road. I promised him I would be home at 6:00. He was leaving later that night and we wanted to get to spend a couple of hours together before he left. He had a big mission that would take him away for 4 months. It was going to be the longest we had been apart since he came back to Konoha, those many years ago. Especially since we got engaged a year ago, we are always together, but as much as I was dreading him leaving I had to admit I was kind of excited. It was going to be my first time all on my own, and I was going to spend it planning the wedding, since he really didn't care about the little details. He knew I would get much more enjoyment out of it. And when he got back was the wedding. October, October 17th, I couldn't wait.

Since I was late I knew he would be home and knowing him he was either nervously waiting by the door for me to come home or he fell asleep.I opened the front door and walked in.

"Hn." I mutterted noticing that he wasn't waiting for me._Sheesh I'm starting to sound like him. Well since he's not here that must mean he's sleeping_.

I walked over to the master bedroom. I slid open the door slowly, I really didn't want to wake him up yet. _He could use some sleep before he leaves._

"Honey, I'm ho-'' I wisphered, expecting to hear his snores. I peered in and saw something strange. _Why is there blonde coming from under the covers?_ I slowly tip-toed into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screeched.

Suddenly two bodies shot up out of the bed, my fiancé, notably missing clothing, and a blonde that looked strangely familiar. Tears tumbled unexpectedly down my face. All I wanted to do was scream, shout, and hit the both of them. _WHY? WHY ME? WHY HER? _My mind shouted searching for answers.

My eyes shifted from his emotionless onyx orbs to her confused blue ones; I was searching for answers. I fell to my knees and my gaze shifted to the floor._ Say something stupid anything!_

"Why?" was all I could muster and it was barely a whisper. But they heard me.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" Ino questioned. Ino was my best friend for as long as I could remember. _How could she do this to me! How could he!? How could he... _I was trying to hold back the tears.

He quickly got up softly muttering "I need to pee" before swiftly leaving the room.

I wanted to grab him and scream, to punch his face in, but I could barely look him in the eyes, again. I was afraid, afraid to see what emotions his eyes held, or didn't. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Ino, how could you?" I whispered now focusing my sadness and hate towards her. My eyes shooting daggers, into hers.

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

_ Either this girl is plain old dumb or a really good actor. _I almost believed the utter innocence and confusion written on her face, and in her words. But when I saw her eyes I realised: _She has no idea, does she?_

"How could you not know Ino? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT HE'S MY FIANCE! THAT WE WERE IN LOVE!HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." I shouted finally finding my voice. I wasn't really mad at her, not anymore. Not after I saw the emotions and expressions in her eyes, and on her face. But I needed to yell and scream to blame some one, something. I knew i would never have the courage to do this to him.

"But, Sakura… I … I didn't know. Shikamaru, Choji, and I have been gone on a mission… You know that. If I had known… Sakura… I wouldn't have done anything! I swear. I was really drunk, and Shikamaru and I we got in a fight. (A/N: Ino and Shikamaru were together then before they realized that it wouldn't work out) I was vulnerable and well…he was being so sweet." Ino said, pointing at the figure re-entering the room. _That's right. Ino wasn't here when me and him got serious. He must have told her we broke up. He lied to her, and broke my heart. _With that I stood up and walked towards him.

"Sakura, wait let me explain…" he muttered. I could see the terror in his eyes. I wasn't expecting terror.

Without waiting for an explanation I punched him in the face, hard. I quickly gathered some of my things and left the house. Huge tears tumbled down my face. It felt like it wouldn't end. I could hear my name being screamed from his porch, as I walked into the pouring rain. I was glad for the rain, after all I'm the kind of girl who needs to hide her tears in the rain.

"Sakura! Wait..." he screamed, begging for me to turn around, to acknowledge him.

Without even giving him a second glance I continued walking away. _No, Sasuke, I waited years for you to acknowledge me; I've waited years for you to see me, nd I've waited years for you to love me. I'm through with waiting._ And then the clouds opened up all the way, and it felt like all of Konoha, and the world was crying with me. I felt like the sky was expressing my regrets, and my pain.

I could hear the faint sounds of Ino screaming at Sasuke. And knowing that I wouldn't make it much further I found myself at Hinata's door. Why I chose Hinata's door I will never know, but I am grateful everday that it was her door.

--KNOCK! KNOCK!--

"C-Coming!" I heard the shy girl mutter. As the door opened and she saw my face she looked shocked. "Sakura…? What are you doing-?" Then she noticed the rain, my bags, and the tears, the streams of never ending tears. "What am I thinking? Come in Sakura, come in." Knowing she was surprised to see me, I quickly explained everything to her, as more and more tears streamed down my face.

"You're staying here, go dry yourself off." It was the first order I had ever heard her give, and I noticed she wasn't stuttering. I nodded and squeezed the girl. Right then I promised myself I would always stand by her, and that I would never again let myself fall into his arms again.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Nothing was ever the same after that day. Sasuke quickly accepted a position as an ANBU, and kept tabs with Naruto. They stayed friends. Ino and I were never as close after that day, although I forgave her and realized it wasn't her fault, I just couldn't stand being to friendly with her. But Hinata, Hinata was like an angel from heaven sent to save me... Without her and Naruto I seriously would doubt wether or not I would still be here.

I quickly dried my tears, and crawled into my bed, hoping that I would wake up tomorrow and this would have been a dream.

If only...


	4. Sasuke's POV

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. I'm still writing out the next couple of chapters so the next update might take me a little longer, but I will try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible. :D. **

**Okay on with the story!:**

**Chapter 3- Sasuke's Memories

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV-**

-Near Konoha's Gates-

Green. Big green eyes full of tears. I shook my head. _Why can't I get them out of my head?_ A noise suddenly pulled me out of my daydreams.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly. "Where the fuck is my damn ce-" _Here it is. _I checked the caller ID. _What could that dobe want? I really don't want to talk to him right now…but I guess I have to_. (A/N: I know Naruto doesn't have cell phones but bear with me!)

"Yo. Naruto is that you?"

"Hai. Um Sasuke, when are you coming back from the base?" (A/N: Sasuke is an ANBU rememeber, he's lives on the ANBU base... yea deal with it)

"I'm on my way back now dobe." Hoping Naruto would catch the bait. There was just something about the tone of his voice that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay well that's good." _Shit something must be wrong. Naruto didn't even notice the insult._

"Naruto is everything okay?"

"Yea, Yea everything is fine. I just have something I want to ask you, when you get back."

"What is it?"

"No, it's something I have to ask in person" This mad me really nervous. _What could be this big??_

"Naruto are you sure everything's fine? Everyone is fine."

"Yes everyone's fine."

"How she doing is she okay?" _Damn I had to ask didn't I! Don't answer that Naruto I don't want to know!_

"Who? Hinata? Hinata's fine Sasuke, but thanks for asking."

"No you dobe! HER! Is SHE okay?" I hated myself for asking, but I couldn't lie to myself. I still cared about her and I needed to know.

"Oh, her. Yes she's still okay Sasuke. You know you really should talk to her."

"I should… but I can't Naruto. I just can't. Especially not after what happened."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I shot out of the bed, and looked up. _Oh shit! Why did I have to look up?_ Those big green eyes, I felt the staring into my cold onyx ones. I felt her searching for the answers, answers I simply couldn't provide. _What was I thinking?_

"Why?" She whispered. I desperately wanted her to scream at me, to lose control, but she didn't.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" Ino questioned. _Ino, man, of all the people why did I choose her best friend? _

"I need to pee." I muttered and shot out of the room. I could feel her watch me leave, still searching for answers.

I left the room and closed the door. I only made it 5 feet before I slumped down leaning against the wall. _What in the world was I thinking? How could I possibly do this? We were so happy. _I cringed at the sound of her voice. She was shrieking at Ino. I couldn't really make out what she was saying, but I got the meaning. _Was this worth it dumbass? Was it really worth losing her? Because you know that's what is going to happen she's going to leave now. Idiot. _Still leaning against the wall I questioned myself trying to figure out why I did this. _I love her, so why? _The more I thought about it the more the answer became apparent. _She's always been there. I took her advantage of our love and figured she would always, be there. I guess I thought even this couldn't come between us. But her face... No there is no way she's staying. _Realizing this I got up and slowly reentered the room.

"I was vulnerable and well…he was being so sweet." Ino said, pointing at me. _Damn it of all the times to come in. _I knew I had to talk to her to let her know what an idiot I am. Even though I knew it wouldn't matter, that nothing I said would change her mind. I knew I needed to tell, her why. She deserved answers.

Upon hearing those words, she got up and walked toward me. _Now Sasuke! Damn it talk!!_

"Sakura, wait let me explain…" I muttered. _Is that all you can do boy? Express yourself! Open up for once._

Without waiting for my explanation she punched me in the face, hard. She quickly gathered some of my things and left the house. Huge tears tumbled down her face. _Look at her. All I seem to do is cause her pain. With every joy, there seems to be heartache. Why can't I make her happy? For once I don't want to cause any pain. _I knew she couldn't be happy because I never could be. It felt like it wouldn't end. I called her name, as she walked away from the house.

"Sakura! Wait..." I screamed, begging for her to turn around, to acknowledge me. I just wanted to say sorry, that I didn't ever deserve her. That she should have given up on me those many years ago.

Without even giving me a second glance she continued walking away. And then the clouds opened up and it rain like it had never rained before. I felt like the sky was expressing my regrets, my pain.

-**END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"I'm almost there Naruto. I'll meet you at your apartment okay?"

"Yea, okay Sasuke" Naruto replied, before hanging up.

_I wonder what he needs to ask me. _I was running to his apartment, something about his voice made me extremely unease and I wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible.

---5 MINUTES LATER---

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Hai, Dobe. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Alright, well I finally asked Hinata to marry me--"

"Oi, Naruto. Congratulations." I allowed myself to smile, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Well that's not everything man let me finish. I wanted to know if you would BEMYBESTMANATTHEWEDDING!" He said quickly, mumbling the words at the end.

"Of course Naruto." I thought of Naruto as my brother and I was happy to do this for him. "But that's not whats bugging you and don't lie to me." I glared at him.

"Well your right, the real reason I needed to talk to you was about Hinata's maid of honor.."

"O, really? Who is it?" I was begining to doubt what this had to do with me.

"Sasuke, it's Sakura."

"Sakura?" I was shocked, that was not the name I was expecting.

"Yea, are you cool with that? I mean if you can't handle it then I could just ask someone else. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfotable."

"Are you kidding me man, there is no way I'd miss your wedding. I never thought, Naruto would be getting married." _Espechially before me... but that's my own damn fault._

"Well thats' great Sasuke, but I hope your sure."

"Yeah, man I wouldn't miss this for the world." _I'm gonna see her again. _It was scary, the way just thinking about her affected me. Even though I hadn't see her in 2 years, the thought of her makes me blush, something I never thought possible.

* * *

**Okay guys, please review! Tell me what you think and I could always use some suggestions! Well peace, i'm going to go eat some FOOD! srry i'm a little hungery, and hyper...!!!**


	5. Author's note

Let me start by saying sadly this is not a new chapter.

-avoid tomatoes being thrown-

I had a severe case of writers block and nothing i could think of made sense with the story line so i took a break from the story hoping that it would help me. It did i realized that since i am betaless my first few chapters have many plot holes and hider the story at points.

so i'm going to rewritten all my current chapters and reload them up. dont' worry though i'm not deleting the story. I should have the updated chapters with the next 2 weeks and a new chapter shortly after.

any suggestions for the story would be greatly appreciated.

i thank everyone for the amazing reviews they left and for the wonderful patience you've had with me and my horrible procrastation.

Graceful Chocolate-Rose


End file.
